Virmen
The virmen, also called verming, are a race of primitive rabbit-like people that lives in Pandaria akin to kobolds. It has been noted that whereas kobolds have an obsession with candles, they have a vegetable worship fetish. Background The virmen are an annoyance with the potential to become a serious problem. Rabbit-like pests with rat-like tails and powerful hind legs that send them bounding across terrain, virmen typically live and scavenge out of sight in caves and burrows. But when the civilized races of Pandaria draw near their warrens, the virmen are a famine on legs. Virmen are inveterate lurkers, awaiting the opportunity to grab carrion, garbage, or actual food whenever they can. They'll steal and eat nearly anything, then scurry away, leaving behind overturned tables and ransacked trash piles. The menace of the virmen is only slightly increased by their propensity to wield stolen daggers (or, failing that, sharpened pieces of bamboo) in both hands. Though most virmen avoid direct conflict, they are not unwilling to attack others in pursuit of the sustenance that drives their every waking moment. Virmen love vegetables, especially carrots. Virmen will often steal any vegetable they can find and sometimes use them in unorthodox ways, such as turning watermelons into toy boats. However, there is one vegetable they have no love for; the turnip. For some odd reason, virmen hate turnips to the point that they will sometimes deliberately go out of the way to beat them up. This odd distaste has caused many pandaren children to find ways to trick them into accidentally eating a turnip, such as painting them orange to look like carrots; a prank that the virmen often fall prey to. An odd trait is that they see pandaren as the real problem; they often will yell at attackers that they have 'ruined their land' and will tell them that the virmen land is off limits (virmen land being any land the dig up and turn into a nest and surrounding areas). Virmen (unsurprisingly) breed like rabbits, and aren't very selective when it comes to it. There is usually one fertile female, called the Warren-Mother, in a den that acts as the leader and 'brood mother' so to speak. This alpha female is usually bigger, meaner, and tougher than any other female and even the males in the brood. Broods To read more about the broods, click the link at the bottom of the article. *Snagtooth *Springtail *Twitchheel Trivia/Notes *Originally it was noted that they will be the new kobold-like race in Mists of Pandaria. However, virmen that appear in game are generally larger, more dangerous and considerably more voracious than kobolds. They also seem to possess less intelligence. *While rabbitlike creatures in fantasy games generally appeal to players as harmless and/or cute things, virmen are intentionally made extremely annoying and quite disgusting, resembling rats more than rabbits (and, in a way, being more rat-like than kobolds). Having naked, coiled rat tails also adds to this feeling. *It is likely the i and e in vermin were switched to create their name, as the pandaren consider them vermin. *"Vir" is Latin for "man, male adult", creating a likely unintended meaning of "man-men". *The common virmen line "You no take carrot! You take turnip instead!" is, of course, a poke at the famous kobold line, "You no take candle!" Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures